Other than birth weight, infant size is probably the second most popular statistic for inclusion in birth announcements. Aside from this sentimental value, the length of an infant at birth and in succeeding months is often used to assess or monitor infant growth and health. As a result, accurate measurement of the length of an infant both at birth and during the early months of growth is an important function, affecting both clinical diagnosis and nutritional planning.
Having little or no idea of the significance of a length measurement, infants offer little cooperation in the measuring process. Frequently, measurements are taken by using a ribbon-type tape measure and extending it along the infant's body, which usually must be stretched out for an accurate measurement. Obviously, it is difficult to hold both the infant and the tape and to extend the infant's legs so that an accurate measurement can be made. To address this problem, at least two companies have introduced adjustable measuring devices for infant measurement. For one prior art device (Grafco Neo-Infantometer made by Graham-Field, Inc. of Hauppange, N.Y.) the adjustment is made with a slide rule-type construction, and a screw-type lock maintains the movable parts of the instrument at the desired length. The other prior art device (O'Leary Lengthboard made by Ellard Instrumentation Ltd. of Seattle, Wash.) has a flat base with a movable stop that has no locking capability. While these are more satisfactory than using a tape measure, the currently available models are still somewhat difficult to use, because of the need to manipulate both the measuring apparatus and hold the infant in position at the same time. Accordingly, there is a need for a simple, accurate measuring device that can be easily used to measure infants.